


Until Death Never Do Us  Part

by APastandFutureNerd



Series: Hannigram Oneshots [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Death, Don’t copy to another site, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Ficlet, M/M, Murder, Not Beta Read, Sad Ending, Sad Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/pseuds/APastandFutureNerd
Summary: A short ficlet/drabble describing the last moments of Will and Hannibal before they jump off the cliff and dive into the ice-cold sea together...





	Until Death Never Do Us  Part

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own these characters. They belong to Thomas Harris and the creators of the TV show.

_“My fall will be for you_

 

_My love will be in you_

 

_If you be the one to cut me_

 

_I'll bleed forever”_

  
  
**Nightwish - Ghost Love Score**

* * *

  
The end had come, Will knew it. The mind game between him and Hannibal was drawing to a close at last. A chase to end all the time. He felt relief but also regret missing out on what his life could have been like if he had joined him before. But fate and circumstance would not allow it anymore. It had something of morbid beauty as they held each other in their arms, the wounds too severe and deadly to carry on into a new life. His white shirt was drenched in blood from his stab wound in his chest caused by the slain Dragon who was lying defeated on the ground, from the blood seeping out of his stabbed cheek. First, he thought he would not be able to get up from the ground anymore and die on the spot but Hannibal pulled him up, hesitating for a moment when he reached for his hand. At this moment time seemed to stand still when both lingered there at the cliff near the coast house, supporting each other in a final intimate embrace, both panting and breathing heavily. It was the moment when Hannibal said to him: “See, this is all I ever wanted, Will...for both of us.” And he ultimately admitted his longing for their shared consummation though he always denied to face it in the last years that lay behind them. His darkest depths of his soul he always desperately tried to keep at bay - he was coming to terms with them at last. “It’s beautiful” he whispered to him, staring into the deep dark eyes of the man he had followed and hunted for so long.  
  
Yet there would be no more chasing and no sustainable future for them. No, it had to end like this. At least they could rest in the deep dark and wet grave together for eternity. _Until death never do us part._ The dice had been cast in his mind. In this very moment, Hannibal nuzzled his chin into his neck. Their love that was never supposed to be - it could only exist in the afterlife that followed their fall into oblivion - if there ever was one. Will had never been much of a believer - science fiction was he considered the most religious thing to believe in. Seconds passed and they took in the sight of each other, under each other’s spell.  If this is his end, Will thought, let this sad ending be sealed with a kiss. With his left hand, he grabbed the arm of Hannibal and placed it tightly around his waist, while he pressed his soft lips on Hannibal’s who stopped breathing for a second, allowing Will to take his breath away before reciprocating their first and last kiss gently. Will tasted the coppery smell of blood, salt and the sweet taste of his star-crossed lover and shivered.  
  
Will placed his head on the chest of the man who had turned his life upside down from the moment he met him in Jack Crawford’s office. He heard the sound of his pounding heart hammering in his chest - his heartbeat quickened as his head touched him. They were finally conjoint, never to be separated again. One last time before the deep plunge. Will closed his eyes before pulling his nemesis tightly into his arms and into the abyss of the black roaring sea. Everything faded to black in front of his eyes as their entwined bodies began to sink to the bottom of the ice-cold black velvet sea.


End file.
